


Suit Up

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Black Widow!Gabriel, Hawkeye!Sam, Hulk!Castiel, Iron Man!Dean, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What the fuck is that?” Sam paused in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It’s a child, Moose. You couldn’t have deduced that with your fancy degree?” Gabriel snipped, bouncing the swaddled infant in his arms.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

“What the fuck is that?” Sam paused in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. 

“It’s a child, Moose. You couldn’t have deduced that with your fancy degree?” Gabriel snipped, bouncing the swaddled infant in his arms. 

Sam rolled his eyes “I can see it’s a baby, you shit. The question is, why do you have it?” 

“A job got messy. I had to take out the baddies, but her parents didn’t make it. I couldn’t leave the kid surrounded by corpses, could I?” The baby girl reached up and caught Gabriel’s lip between her chubby fingers. 

“You could’ve left her with Ellen back at HQ. Fuck, even Bobby would’ve taken her in!” Sam took off his thigh holster and quiver, snapping his bow closed. “We’re assassins, Gabe. We can’t keep it.” He sighed, stripping off his shirt. 

“Merida.” 

Sam looked over at the shorter man, shirt dangling in his hands. 

_“Excuse me?”_

“I named her Merida.” Gabriel smiled proudly. “I think it suits her.” He smiled, smoothing down the girl’s red curls. 

Sam sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose “Don’t name it. Once you name it, you get attached to it. That’s like spy training 101, Gabe.” 

“Aw c’mon, Sammy. Take a look into these adorable blue eyes and tell me she doesn’t make your heart a little weak.” Gabriel shoved the baby into Sam’s arms before he could protest. 

The child-Merida-looked up at him with curious blue eyes, batting her long lashes before breaking out into a gummy smile. 

Sam would be lying if he said that her smile didn’t tug at his heartstrings. 

He was so fucked. 

“We don’t know the first thing about childcare, Gabe. That isn’t part of our training.” 

“You’re a Winchester, you’re loaded so it’s not like we have to worry about money. I practically raised Castiel on my own! We can get some pointers from Ellen and Dean. He raised you too, you know. I think he and I did a great job with our younger brothers.” 

“Yeah because growing up into a secret government organization is the ultimate dream.” Sam deadpanned “If we take her in let’s do a roll call of who she’d be around. There’s me and you, trained fighters. Dean: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And Castiel: brilliant scientist that turns into a giant, green rage monster thanks to a gamma radiation experiment gone wrong. Not to mention that you and Castiel used to be KGB.” He whispered harshly, trying not to upset the child. 

“Besides those minor details, we grew up fine.” Gabriel huffed. 

Sam snorted and unconsciously swayed the infant to and fro. 

“I’ve always wanted kids, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was soft “But I was afraid because I don’t wanna leave them alone. I wanna leave a legacy with you, Sammy. We’ve been together for years now. We deserve some happiness. I mean, a little domesticity never hurt anyone, right?” 

Sam couldn’t help but smile “Fine, but if this becomes too much for both of us, we call Ellen.” 

Gabriel practically squealed with joy. 

“But Merida, Gabe. Really?” 

“Her dad is fucking Hawkeye and her pops is Black Widow, and she’s not the fiery red hair.” Gabriel grinned So yeah, Merida it is.” 

“What are we gonna say when she asks about her biological parents?” Sam llooked down at him. 

Gabriel took, the now sleeping, infant from his arms and gently set her down in the makeshift cradle he made “We’ll deal with that when the time comes. But we can tell her that her parents died trying to protect her.” 

He grabbed a wet washcloth and softly wiped down Sam’s face, trying to clean him off the blood that had dried on his skin. 

Sam grabbed his wrist, stopping him “Are you sure you wanna do this, Gabe?” 

Gabriel looked up at him, his eyes looked so tired. His profession aging him quickly, but they still burned with life and determination. 

“More than anything.” 

**5 YEARS LATER**

“MERIDA!” Sam voice boomed throughout the loft. A head full of messy red curls popping into view. “Where did you put my bow?” 

She handed the weapon back with a sheepish look on her face “Sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to practice.” She admitted, shuffling her feet. 

“It’s too big for you, you could get hurt.” Sam kissed her forehead “Go get Papa to lace up your boots, we gotta go.” 

Merida grinned at him and went to find Gabriel. 

***

After twenty minutes of trying to make Merida’s hair look presentable, both men gave up for the sake of getting to Headquarters on time. 

“You made it with four seconds to spare.” Ellen smirked “That might be a new record.” 

“Ellie!” Merida shrieked, rushing over to the older woman. 

“There’s my girl!” Ellen smiled, lifting her up. 

“Where’s Cas and Dean?” Sam looked around, handing Ellen Merida’s backpack. 

“In the lab, doing god knows what and calling it science.” She excused herself, taking Merida to the children’s ward. 

“Come on, Moose. Let’s pray that they aren’t doin’ in the do.” 

Sam rolled his eyes “Thanks for that lovely mental image.” 

Both men swiped their keycards and passed the retinal scans before entering the elevators to the labs on the lower levels. 

Metallica blared loudly through the overhead speakers when the elevators opened. 

“Bonjour, comrades.” Gabriel saluted, sauntering in and immediately tinkering with Dean’s tools. 

“Hands off, Novak! Touch something else and I’ll blast your face off with a replusor.” Dean growled. 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke with a warning tone as he adjusted his glasses “Don’t start.” 

“I’m sensing some hostility here, Deano. What’s wrong, Cassie Hulked out during sex again?” Gabriel snickered, earning him a smack upside the head from Sam. 

“He’s angry because Bobby wouldn’t let him attend the charity gala.” Castiel explained, tossing some roots into a bubbling blue goo. 

“It’s my gala! My name’s on it!” Dean argued. 

“Dean, you destroyed a strip mall in a major city in Oklahoma!” Sam tossed a blueberry into his mouth “You deserved to be put on probation.” 

“Traitor.” Dean grumbled “They were gonna tear it down anyway. I did them a favor, they should be thanking me.” Dean’s fingers traced the outlines of his arc reactor, a habit he had since it was installed. 

Alarms blared loudly through the building. 

**“CODE YELLOW AT WINCHESTER GALA. LIZARD AND SCORPION ARE ON SITE. REPEAT THE SINISTER SIX ARE ON SITE.”** Ellen’s voice boomed. 

Dean grinned “Looks like I get to crash the party after all.” 

Gabriel holstered his favorite gun “Sam, check on Mer. I’m gonna start the jet.” He looked at Dean and Castiel “Time to suit up, bitches.” 

Sam nodded and raced up to the fourth level. His eyes quickly scanned the ward until he found Merida. “Baby, we have a mission. Stay here and listen to Auntie Jo, okay?” 

Merida bit her lip and nodded, tears welling in her eyes. 

Sam kissed her forehead and sprinted towards the door. 

“Daddy, wait!” Sam turned, finding Merida tugging at his leg. “Promise you’ll beat the bad guys?” 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened.  
> I'm sorry? And you're welcome?


End file.
